1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system in an image recognition system or an acoustic recognition system, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a processing system for a large quantity of digital data, for instance image data, is to be designed, an IC used for digital signal processing or a CPU having larger memory capacity is necessary. When the CPU is used, the processing manner relies on the command cycle of the CPU and high speed processing cannot be expected. When the IC is used, commands may be provided for a basic function used in image processing, such as data transmission, but actual image processing such as reducing noise and filtering are either not achieved or minimally achieved.
When an image processing system of wide usage and good performance is designed, it is necessary to design a lot of hardware and IC's. Consequently, the expense and time for development cannot be reduced.